It is known to provide safety gates for punch presses. Prior art suggestions in this regard are exemplified in the United States patents to Jones U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,843, Booth U.S. Pat. No. 2,315,151 and Hess U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,009.